


Sterek Prompts

by iKnightWriter, Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cuddly Derek, M/M, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Tortured Derek, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Witches, Witches made, only in chapter one, post 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im doing Sterek prompts so please feel free and tell me what you want written, First up Stiles tries to go rescue Derek but ends up getting captures and some stuff goes down. Hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karma is a bitch and you will get killed

Stiles pov:

The bell had just rung signaling to let us know we could go home, which I was glad. I was excited to see Derek, we have been getting along better ever since I was saved from the nogitsune's clutches, I was now myself because of Derek and when I wanted to be left alone in my bedroom Derek came by and pushed me to be around friends and come to the pack meetings. He talked to me until it was 1 am in the morning, saying those killings weren't my fault and that it wasn't even me doing them, but ever since that had happened I began to feel these weird feelings for him like my heart would start beating at a rapid pace and I would get all tongue tied. I suppressed those feelings and put them in the back of my mind because I knew Derek would never feel the same way as me. Anyhow Derek and I were suppose to hang out so I got in my jeep and went straight over to his loft, when I arrived his loft was empty which was pretty odd I looked around to see if there are anything suspicious but I couldn't find anything so I whipped my phone out to call him but i noticed I had a voicemail from him, I pressed my code in and listened.

Hey Stiles, it's Derek I'm calling to let you know I am on the outskirts of Beacon Hills stuck in a mountain ash circle and there is no one here to rescue me Please I need your help, I'm by the old Beacon Hills bank, Hurry!

I pressed end and I left Derek's loft in a hurry so I can go help Derek but one thing that was weird was that Derek's voice sounded strained and I heard noises in the background.

I got into my jeep and went straight to the old Beacon Hills vault in the meantime I left a voice-mail message to Scott letting him know where I was going, he wouldn't get that message fro another two-hours because he is at the clinic working with Deaton. I quietly walked into the vault and as I got closer and closer I saw Derek chained up with a gash in his left side and a cut on the right side of his head, there was also claw marks near the v-line on his body, he was pretty banged up. "Derek." I whispered but before I said anything else I felt someone come in contact with my head. I let myself succumb to darkness.

I woke up and was chained to a wall, I happened to look up and it was Derek's ex-psycho girlfriend Kate Argent.

"How are you alive?" I asked, confused.

She laughed, "Oh just a person who thought they ripped my throat out a year ago and left me for dead, but I guess if a scratch goes deep enough it can turn you, so it's Peter who turned me." She smirked.

"You won't get away with this, bitch." I snarled.

"Oh I will, because no one knows you two are here and I knew you would fall for that trap I left, I made Derek make that voice mail." She admitted.

"Yeah I had a feeling about that." I muttered.

Derek was still passed out from his injuries that Kate had inflicted.

Derek's pov:

When I came to it was to a choked sob, loud enough to shake me out of my own painful throes of unconsciousness. I opened my eyes wearily, blinking away the agony behind my eyelids as I tried to focus my sight on where the sound had come from. When my eyes latched onto what was responsible, my heart clenched. Stiles was hanging from the ceiling by chains, much like me. Just dangling there, bare chested like I'd never seen him before, his head drooped, amber eyes glazed and breathing through small whimpers. That was when I saw the littered scars marking his body, dried blood scabbing over and some still leaking more.

"Stiles," I rasped, shaking in my chains. "Stiles!"

"Oh Derek, sweetie, you're finally awake. And at just the right time," Kate sneered, and my eyes widened when I saw the large hunting knife she wielded in her hand.

Before I could say anything she sliced the blade across Stiles' shoulder blade, criss-crossing it back to make an X. Stiles cried out, whining and writhing as the blood ran a steady stream down his chest. Kate just laughed, rubbing her finger into the wound, wrenching out a strangled scream from the boy, and I blinked away tears that I felt forming in my eyes at the sight of Stiles having to endure that extreme extent of torture.

"P-Please," Stiles sobbed. "Please s-stop."

"And why would I do that? This is so much fun!" She nicked the blade over the length of his throat next and I roared at the same time Stiles yelped in agony, tears mixing in with the dry dirt streaking his cheeks. Blood welled from the cut on his throat, not enough to kill him but enough that I was worried he might pass out.

"Oh, he won't be passing out just yet," Kate said gleefully, almost reading my mind and walking around to a back corner of the room I couldn't see. When she was back in sight I felt my stomach coil in disgust and terror as I saw her holding the small pads she used to stick on my chest when she captured me the last time.

"Not until I give him quite a shock," She finished with a cackle.

Stiles' head instantly flew up at the word "shock" and the look of pure, unimaginable fright that crossed his face when he saw her sticking the pads onto his chest shattered everything in me.

"Kate, just leave him alone!" I shouted, my voice raspy and hoarse.

"Awe, does Derek like this puny human?" She asked, snarly.

I didn't say anything.

She stuck the last pads onto Stiles chest and sent volts of electricity through his body causing him to scream out in pain.

"Kate pplease stop, I can't take anymore." Stiles said, weakly.

"Sorry sweetie but this is kind of fun." She said, sadistically.

She sent more and more volts through Stiles and Stiles was crying and his heart was beating erratically, he was getting weaker by the minute, as Kate tried to send one more through him the door busted opened showing Scott in transformation alongside Peter and Isaac, Lydia waited on the sideline looking worried. Scott looked at Stiles and roared, he was pissed, he leaped over to Kate and they began fighting. Scott took Kate and threw her against the wall leaving a crack in it but she recovered fast. Kate took her claws and slashed the side of Scott's face, everything else happened in a flash and Scott ripped Kate's throat out leaving her dead for the second and final time. Scott unchained me and I swiftly went to Stiles and unchained him, I realized he was hurt badly. He had gashes in his side, knife wounds with blood spilling out, he had one broken rib and he had burn marks where Kate had electrocuted him and I notice is breathing was fading fast. I immediately fall to my knees and tears begin streaming down my eyes, I didn't care who saw.

"Derek what is it?" Scott asked, terrified.

"Stiles isn't breathing." I said, panicking.

"Do CPR." Lydia replied, worried about her best friend.

I tilted his head upward and pinched the bridge of his nose and gave him a couple of breaths into his mouth, there was nothing. i did that a few more times and there was only one last resort...Turn him!

I looked at Scott, he nodded.

I shifted into my alpha status and extended my fangs out and latched onto his bare shoulder, I licked the wound clean and now we waited. After a few minutes there wasn't any movement

"Stiles, please wake up, I love you and your my mate. I can't live without you." I said, pleading.

I felt Stiles shift in my arms and he opened his eyes, softly placing a hand on my cheek. "Derek, I love you too, that's why I went to save you, I can never lose you, I would go out of my mind." Stiles replied, his eyes turning from blue to brown.

I hugged him with everything that I had and kissed him with all my might with the pack watching in happiness.

"Derek am I a werewolf now?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles you are." He said, and we went back to kissing.

THE END!


	2. Nightmares suck but there will be someone to comfort you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comforts Stiles through a nightmare and they express feelings

post 3b After the nogitsune issue! This is prompt number one. Then Next one is almost done being written.

Derek's pov:

The wind was howling the moon was very bright in the sky, I decided to take a walk and do my rounds on each of my pack members house to make sure they are safe and fast asleep,as I came to Stiles house I heard whimpering and someone thrashing around it got me worrying so I crawled up the siding to his house until I came to his window that I was so familiar with and opened it I saw that Stiles was sweating with tears pouring out of his eyes hitting his pillow it looked like he was having a nightmare. I went on the side of the bed and put my hand softly on his back.

"Stiles, it's Derek wake up." I said, shaking him lightly.

But I got nothing. He continued to thrash around and make whimpering noises, it made me feel guilty that I didn't know about the nightmares, he's pack.

"No, don't touch me." Stiles said, pulling away from my touch.

"Stiles, it's okay I got you." I said, trying to soothe him.

Stiles continued to thrash around, but I finally got him to wake up.

"Derek what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I was walking in the neighborhood to make sure you all were okay and I heard you thrashing around and whimpering in your sleep, you were having a nightmare." I replied, worried.

"Yeah I've been getting them every night ever since we killed the nogitsune, I have dreams of me killing the people I love and him saying it's all my fault. Stiles said, hysterically.

It broke my heart to see one of my pack members feeling guilty for something they weren't even responsible for.

"Stiles, you know it's not your fault for all that stuff the nogitsune did and the oni killing Allison." I said, softly.

"I know but it feels like it." He said, on the verge of tears, once again.

"Stiles I know it feels like your fault but remember it gets better, that's what you told me when I felt like it was my fault that I got my family killed." I said, reassuring.

"I know, thanks." He said, smiling.

"Anytime, your pack so remember I will always be here for you." I said, getting up.

"Derek?" He called.

"Yeah, Stiles?" I asked.

"Thank you, and will you stay until I fall asleep?" He asked, blushing.

"Sure." I replied, kindly.

I took my shoes and leather jacket off, hanging them over Stiles' computer chair neatly, I climbed into bed with Stiles and laid my head gently on the pillow before I knew it Stiles breath became shallow and he was sound asleep, and so was I.

The next morning:

Stiles pov:

The sunshine was coming in my room which meant it was early morning I stretched my arms out as I yawned as last night came back and how Derek was there for me, it had meant a lot to me because the old Derek wouldn't have done that and also I have had feelings for him ever since I met him and I really want to tell him but I'm scared of him rejecting me because he hasn't shown me any hints of liking me back

I realized Derek was sleeping soundly next to me, I was surprised that he just stayed, I decided to wake him up.

"Derek, it's 8 in the morning." I replied, shaking him lightly.

He just grunted and rolled back over. I thought of the perfect plan and pushed him off the bed. All I heard was a low growl.

"Stiles why the hell did you do that for, I was sleeping." He growled slightly.

"Because you wouldn't get your werewolf ass up so I helped." I said, with a laugh.

"It's good to see your in a good mood now." Derek said, happily.

"Yeah, I just felt like that for the past two-months, I really do appreciate your help Derek." I said, as he was getting off the floor.

He just nodded putting his leather jacket on along with his shoes.

"I know I'm just pack but thanks again." I said.

"Stiles your just not pack, you can believe it or not but your the one that holds this pack together and wouldn't even have the right information if it wasn't for your knowledge and your important to everyone...your important to me." Derek admitted.

My heart started beating at a fast pace, I wondered what he meant by that.

"What do you mean I'm important to you?" I asked.

"Don't worry aboutit." Derek said, quickly.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "No Derek you just can't say something like that and expect me to forget something like that." I said.

"Fine, sit down/" Derek ordered.

"Last year you were the annoying best friend of Scott who helped once in awhile but you have grown up to a very smart person who has a good head on there shoulder, your always there for everyone and it made me fall for you, Stiles and that scares me." Derek explained.

I never knew Derek had felt that way for me.I thought to myself.

"Yeah I understand but Derek I'm not Kate or Jennifer, I would never hurt you, and I feel the same way." I said, smiling.

"Good." He said.

I brought my lips down to his and gave him a quick kiss.

"Does this mean were together?" I asked.

"Yeah, and for now on tell me if stuff is bothering you."Derek said, and left my window.

I couldnt be any happier right now.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments


	3. Cuddly Derek

Stiles pov::  
It has been a long weekend. There was a witch that decided to try and take over Beacon Hills. Took forever to find the woman, before she could do any real damage.  
Luckily, the pack and I managed to get rid of her, but of course the task wasn't so easy.  
In the middle of the battle the witch made a last ditch effort and casted a spell causing all the werewolves to go completely insane. And I mean insane as them acting completely different from their personalities.  
Scott was now an academic genius, Isaac had ended reverting back to his into shy self, and Derek? Well, no one has seen Derek since the witch disappeared.  
On the bright side, the spell only lasted for 24 hours.  
Not so bright side, Scott wouldn't stop correcting Coach's practice plans at practice at school today, "McCall!" Coach yells at him from the sideline.  
"Yeah Coach?" Scott replies as he stood in front of the goal.  
"Stop trying to figure at what angle or whatever is you're mumbling to yourself and shoot the ball! Or else I'll have you run suicides that will actually result in death."  
"That's not possible Coach."  
"Stilinski!" Yeah, it was long practice indeed.  
I was finally home and ready to collapse on my bed. Dad was working late tonight, so I figured I'd order a pizza or something.  
But my plans went down the drain when I find the big bad Alpha himself on my bed...in my blanket...wrapped like a burrito.  
"Stiles!" Derek beams at me, "You're finally home!"  
Some part of me flinches at the overly nice Derek and the other wonders what the hell is wrong with him, "Well, yeah I live here." I tell him, "Unlike you, what are you doing here?"  
"You know I never realize how soft your blankets are," Derek tells as he rubs his face as the blankets, "So soft and cuddly. " Then Derek starts smiling. Actually smiling.  
"Dude are you sick?" I ask him. I walk over to my bed to feel his forehead, but the moment I reached out to touch him Derek suddenly pulls me into his arms and wraps the blanket around us, "Please don't eat me!" I beg him as he nuzzles my neck.  
"Stiles you're so silly!" Derek says as he continues to nuzzle me, "And funny too. Soooo funny. You should be a comedian."  
"Wow, Derek it's like you're" Then it hits me. The werewolves were acting the exact of their personalites, "A different person..."  
Derek just gives me another smile. Damn witch.

Derek continued to cuddle against me his body heat making me overheated. He started making sleeping sounds.  
"Derek are you falling asleep?" I asked.  
"You're so comfy Stiles." He said, rubbing against me.  
I sighed as I managed to get out of the burrito that Derek had me trapped in. But the moment I manage to get free Derek starts whimpering like a lost puppy and feels around the bed for me.  
If this wasn't for the curse and the fact he looks so damn adorable I would laugh at him. Derek makes another lost puppy noise so I gave up and went back into the blanket with him.  
He lies against me and I cuddled against him because between the blanket and Derek's warmth it was making me fall asleep.  
"Derek are you falling asleep?" I asked.  
"You're so comfy Stiles." He said, rubbing against me. I really don't know how long it lasted since the comfort and warmth knocked me to sleep.

The next morning:

Derek's POV:  
I woke up and felt a warm body against me, I looked over and it was Stile sleeping soundly. I don't remember what happened exactly.  
"Stiles, get up." I yelled pushing away from him.  
"Five-more minutes dad." He mumbled and flipped back on to his side.  
"It's not your dad, now get up idiot." I snarled.  
Stiles turned in my direction and gave me a big-eyed stare, "I see your back to your old self." He said, yawning  
"Yeah what exactly happened?" I asked, confused.  
"Well I came home from a tiring Lacrosse practice to you in my bed with blankets wrapped around you. At first. I thought you were sick, but when I checked to see if you had a fever, you grabbed me and wanted me to cuddle with you.  
"I did no such thing!" I told him and Stiles simply rolled his eyes and got off the bed.  
"Yeah, well I left you all but whimpered like a lost puppy, so we cuddled all night."  
I feel my face turn red from embarrassment.  
"It was from the witch's curse." Stiles explained as he too was blushing bright red.  
"So I was like a puppy who wanted you to cuddled with me?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"It wasn't that bad." He admitted, I heard his heart speeding up.  
"Really?"  
"At first, I thought you were going to eat, but you're not a bad cuddler. And to be honest I liked seeing that side of you."  
"Oh, really? The vulnerable side?" I question suddenly feeling angry.  
"More like the nice and loveable side." Stiles corrected me. Wait, did he just say loveable? "That came out totally wrong." He says quickly, but his hearts makes a blip.  
"Loveable, huh?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Stiles said suddenly getting flustered.  
"And yet your heart is saying otherwise."

Then Stiles' face turns even redder, "Don't you use your wolf powers on me! That's cheating!"  
I find myself snickering at Stiles flailing across the room.  
"It's not funny!" He claimed.  
"But Stiles you're so loveable." I mocked at him. I made my way over to him.  
"You're not funny."  
"Oh and you think you are." I asked forcing him against the wall.  
"I have it on good authority that the nice Alpha thinks so." He gives me a smirk.  
"So you really liked the nice side of me?" I asked him and that when the entire mood changed.

"Well...yeah it's nice to know that some part of you...doesn't completely and totally hate my guts." He stammered.  
"I don't hate your guts." I told him.  
"Really?"  
"Really." Then Stiles does something unexpected he leaned in and gave me a kiss.  
Our mouths fitted perfectly together. It felt right.  
"Whoa." I breathed out, "Why did you do that?"  
"Because I know you like me."  
"How?" I asked confused. I never told anyone. Not even his best friend.  
"You whispered it in your sleep." He said giving me that grin. That stupid grin that always caused me to not focus properly.

"I know you like me too." I countered back. This time Stiles was the one who looked confused.  
"Pretty sure I don't talk in my sleep."  
"True, but those faeries." About two weeks ago Stiles was captured by faeries and they only way they let humans go as if they tell a secret that no one knew.  
It took a second for Stiles to process, "Damn faeries."  
"Damn witch." I said and pulled him back into another kiss.

THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos


End file.
